1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for medical monitoring and more particularly to a wireless system for collecting an electromyogram (EMG) signal and transmitting that signal to a hand-held device, such as a smart cell phone or other personal digital device having a display.
Neuromuscular feedback can be useful for muscle rehabilitation, relaxation, general conditioning, strengthening, and athletic training. In particular, surface electromyography (sEMG) uses skin-mounted electrodes to collect myoelectric signals associated with the contraction of a user's muscles. By placing an electrode patch over a muscle or a muscle group which is injured, which is being exercised to increase strength and/or performance, or which is in a state of hypercontraction, the activity of that muscle or muscle group can be monitored quantitatively. For example, a percentage of maximum effort can be monitored with a visual display provided to the user and/or trainer in order to optimize a rehabilitation or training protocol.
While such sEMG feedback offers great promise in both rehabilitation and training regimens, most sEMG equipment is relatively large, not portable, inconvenient to use, offers limited types of data, and requires significant energy consumption. It would thus be desirable to provide low energy consumption systems which are more convenient for the user and which minimally interfere with the training or other exercise or muscle control protocols. In particular, it would be desirable to provide monitoring systems employing an electrode patch which does not need to be wired to a remote unit for either powering or data collection. At least some of these objectives will be met by the inventions described herein.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,197 describes a wearable exercise training system which monitors a muscle force signal (EMG) and provides feedback to the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,742 describes a table top system for measuring EMG and stimulating muscle groups in response. U.S. Pat. No. 7,563,234 describes a rehabilitation system that exercises a body limb and measures EMG. Other patents and publications of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,722,420; 6,238,338; 6,440,067; 6,643,541; 6,984,208; 7,152,470; 7,359,750; 7,369,896; 7,602,301; 7,613,510; 7,628,750; 7,878,030; U.S. Publ. Nos. 2007/0021689; 2009/0150113; 2009/0171233; 2009/0326406; 2010/0106044; 2010/0137735; 2010/0137749; 2010/0234699; 2010/0234714. Commercial EMG systems are available from Noraxon USA, Inc., Scottsdale, Ariz. and Thought Technology Ltd., Quebec, Canada.